Illeura
by JT-VS6
Summary: Sheppard has a dream & leads the team to an Ancient lab within Atlantis' unused section. It holds many secrets- one of which endangers Teyla's life. And Keller learns of her fate as CMO, in the thrilling conclusion to the Medical Board Review.


**Title: **Illeura

**Written by: **landjrule (**lj user="**landj_sgyendys")

**Summary: **Sheppard has a dream & leads the team to an Acient lab within Atlantis' unused section. It holds many secrets- one of which endangers Teyla's life. And Keller learns of her fate as CMO, in the thrilling conclusion to the Medical Board Review.

**Rating: **G

**Authors notes: **Delay totally my fault- well, the computers! Dumb thing karked it over the New Years Holiday. You've all been great waiting for it, & I've tried my hardest to get it done. Took FOREVER for my brother to fix the comupter.

But it's over now. And my hard work has paid off. Here it is. I hope you enjoy it, & find it as thrilling as I want it to be! :D

**Author's Note:** John does speak some Ancient (THERE'S YOUR WARNING!) but I've kindly added the translation in. Pain in the butt, but worth it in the end. And I'd like to thank Cazz for correcting my bit on Kanaan- he's always been the hardest for me to write, & I'm thankful for her setting it right.

* * *

Atlantis at night was a sight to see. The city seemed to glow in the night. Not to mention the fact that a deep sense of peace enveloped the Ancient city during this time.

The night-shift personnel in the Control Room sat quietly monitoring the systems, ensuring that they were safe during the night- nothing had come up so far, which made the peaceful night even more peaceful.

In his quarters, John was exhausted from the day. He had settled into a comfy chair with the intention of letting his body relax and recoup for a while. What he _hadn't_ anticipated, was that he'd fall _asleep_ there.

He tossed his head- a dream taking over his mind.

-------

**Sheppard's Dream:**

_Team Sheppard walk along an Atlantis corridor. They are in a section that is currently unused by the Expedition- the lights are dimmer than in the used areas, and the Team has their flashlights on._

_At the end of the corridor is a door. John looks at the others. He nods at them, and they raise their guns. For five years, they knew to never take the city for granted- you could __**never**__ know what secrets it holds within. John reached out, and swiped his hand over the control crystals- the door slides open for them._

_John cautiously leads them in- the room's lights instantly coming on at John's presence. Within, are three central control panels in the middle of the room. Behind the middle panel - on the wall at the opposite end of the room to the team- is a large screen that touches the floor. At the base of the screen, is a large circular platform, no more than a couple of centimetres high._

_Rodney goes to the control panel on the right of the three, as the others continue to look around the room._

"_Rodney, what do you think it is?" John asks, walking near but around the circular platform._

_Rodney looks shocked at the data on his tablet from the control panel. "OH, __**OH**__! This is __**AMAZING!**__" Rodney exclaimed, rather triumphantly._

"_Gonna __**share**__ it with us?"_

"_It's __**incredible!**__" Rodney replied, causing John to roll his eyes in annoyance. "It's some kind of experiment. I'm not sure exactly __**what**__, but give me some time and I'll know soon enough."_

--------

**John's Quarters**

Daylight filtered through the window.

John waked up suddenly, a little shocked and confused by his dream – not really the content, but the feeling; like a buzz running through his veins.

-----

John had joined his team in the Cafeteria to eat lunch, to kick off what was surely going to be another exhausting day.

"You know what we should do?" John asked them.

"Go back to our quarters and sleep?" Rodney remarked.

"**Noooo**." John replied, drawing out the word. "I was thinking that we should explore the city some more. We'll have to clear it with Woolsey first, but I think we ought too...." He let it sink in, and then continued, "The last time we explored the city, we found the ZPM Lab. Who _**knows**_ what there is here at our doorstep!"

"Since _**when**_ have you been keen to do _**that?**_" Rodney remarked. "It usually takes _**ages**_ to get you to agree."

"So that's a yes from you?"

"It's a _**no**_." Rodney said. John, Teyla and Ronon all looked at him, shocked. They had _**never**_ heard Rodney turn down a scientific exploration of the city.

"I think our time should be spent doing other things. Like figuring out _**how**_ to stop the Wraith-"

"We've been _**trying**_ to do that for the last _**six**_ _**years**_, Rodney! What's the rush?" John interrupted. "It's kind of like the Wraith are our last link to the Pegasus galaxy"

"What?"

"We woke 'em up, we defeat them. And when we do, the IOA pulls us back."

"I agree." Teyla added. "There is much to learn from Atlantis."

"We all know that one day we will die- whether by the Wraith or naturally." She let her words sink in, and John felt himself bite his lower lip. "We should take every opportunity we can to explore as much of Atlantis that we can before our time is up."

Ronon grunted his agreement.

Rodney sighed in annoyance, knowing he couldn't win. "Remember this the _**next**_ time _**I**_ suggest that we explore the city."

"Oh, yes, Rodney. We will." John rolled his eyes.

Teyla chuckled at Rodney's scowl.

----

When Woolsey saw Team Sheppard coming through the Control Room towards his office, he sighed - knowing that they were coming to ask him something.

"Are you busy?" Colonel Sheppard asked, waiting in the doorway for Woolsey's reply.

Woolsey gestured to the chairs, and Sheppard led his team in.

Sheppard gestured for Teyla to take one of the two seats as Sheppard settled onto one of the armrests on her chair.

Ronon lent against the doorframe. Rodney settled into the other chair- confused that Sheppard didn't take it.

"How can I help you?" Woolsey asked, once they were settled.

"Well, we were discussing over breakfast that we should... explore more of Atlantis." John replied casually.

"Any reason why your team in particular?"

John knew Woolsey was making him work for it- John knew that he could never get permission easily... unless he did whatever he wanted permission to do before he asked permission.

"I hate to admit this, but who's better with new ancient tech than Rodney." John replied, really disliking giving Rodney's ego a boost. But if they were going to get Woolsey's permission, John had to prove to him that they were right to do so. "The last time we were exploring Atlantis, we found the ZPM Lab.

"Look- we're _**not**_ doing anything now, and if a mission requires us, we can leave the exploring for later." John said.

"He's keen on it, and _**won't**_ take no for an answer." Rodney said, causing John to glare angrily at him.

"Something's wrong with him-" Rodney continued, unaware of John's glare.... or ignoring it. "Maybe he should see Doctor Hopkins."

Doctor Hopkins, Atlantis' new Psychiatrist. Since Heightmeyer had passed away, Atlantis had gone without one for a couple of weeks. Hopkins was assigned to Atlantis, and word of this was only passed on to those in Atlantis four hours before he arrived in the Daedalus.

"I just think it'd benefit us _**all**_ if we did this." John added sternly.

Woolsey sighed. "Very well. You have my permission." He said, and he noticed John relax slightly. "You know what areas still need exploring?"

"Yes, I do." John replied, with a slight smile.

"Good." Woolsey replied. "I'll make radio contact with you if you're needed on a mission."

John nodded. "Yes sir."

--------

John and his team left Woolsey's office, and went to the locker room to gear up. They grabbed a tablet from Rodney's Lab, and went on their way.

John felt Atlantis every day- but today was... different.

This time it felt like it was guiding him somewhere.

Whenever Rodney complained, John simply barked 'SHUT UP'- until it was like the hundredth time. It was then that John had become really angry- and threatened to shoot Rodney if he complained again.

----------

They'd been walking through the unused section of the south-east pier for an hour or so, before John really felt the city tugging him; urging him to keep going.

They turned the corner and John looked down the new span of the corridor with wide-eyes. It was identical to the one in his dream.

"What is the matter, Colonel?" Teyla asked worriedly, when she noticed his reaction.

He didn't reply.

"John?" She asked, as she placed a hand on his arm.

This snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, Teyla." John replied. He cleared his throat. "Let's continue."

-------

The further they went, the more John's senses went haywire. The corridor became more and more familiar to him.

To anyone else, the corridor looked like every other corridor in Atlantis. But to John and his team- each corridor was different.

John tensed up with every step. They had never been down here before- so how did he see it in his dream?

After what felt like an eternity for John, they finally reach the end of the corridor.

John stopped suddenly as he recognized the door at the end- exactly like in his dream.

As they approached the door- unlike in his dream- a gap appeared in the middle of the floor, and a small podium-like object came out of it. In the upper face, was an indent of a hand.

John raised an eyebrow- at least that was different. He did a quick scan with his eyes of the area around the door. Finding no command crystal panel like all the other doors in Atlantis, he came to the conclusion that the podium-like object was the door controls.

John suspected that an ATA gene carrier would be required to activate it. So he stepped over to the podium.

From close by, it was clear the indent was for a left hand. John swapped his P-90 over to his right hand, tucking it partially under his right armpit. He reached out to place his left hand in the indent.

"Hey! It might be-" Rodney began saying to John but he stopped mid-sentence as he realized it was too late.

John's hand was already in the indent. The rest of the face of the podium lit up instantly- like everything else that's Ancient, so John wasn't surprised.

"- booby trapped." Rodney muttered, finishing his comment.

John thought 'door open'- his usual command he thought at every door. But this one wouldn't. Even the second time he thought it, he got the same result.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick in his middle finger.

"Ow!" Wincing with pain, he retracted his hand while jumping back from the podium, his teammates stepped closer to him with concern.

"Are you alright, John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. He looked at his left middle finger, a drop of blood could be seen right where his fingerprint was. "It pricked my finger- it's bleeding!"

Ronon rolled his eyes at the comment, John was sounding as wimpish as Rodney.

"I told you-" Rodney said, in his telling-off tone.

But he fell silent as they watched the door slide open.

--------

"Huh." Rodney said, staring at the open door.

"Rodney!" John growled.

Rodney looked at John. "Well, I think that maybe that was some... it clearly recognized you had the gene, but the blood was taken probably to test for certain." Rodney said. "Clearly this room- whatever it holds- is very important. That was most likely a security thing- intended to ensure that not just anyone could have access to the room."

"Yeah, clearly." John remarked.

John led them into the room- the lights, panels and screens turning on instantly at John's presence. John smirked- at least one thing was going normal today.

John looked around; in the centre of the room were three control panels. Beyond the middle panel, on the far wall, was a large screen that went from ceiling to floor. At it's base, was a large circular platform- only a few centimetres high.

Rodney connected his tablet to the middle panel, as the others inspected in the room. John smirked at his eagerness- feeling the urge to tease him for his reluctance to come; yet he was already at work.

"Rodney, what d'you think it is?" John asked, walking past the circular platform- being creepily reminded of his dream.

John looked at Rodney- who was staring in shock at his tablet.

"Oh, OH! This is amazing!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Gonna share, Rodney?"

"It's incredible!" Rodney replied. "It's some kind of experiment room- I'm not sure exactly what, but give me some time and I'll know soon enough."

John grunted- not as interesting as he'd hoped. But the sudden appearance of a woman in Ancient-style clothing only a meter in front of him _**was**_ something John cared about.

Instantly, John whipped his P-90 up and aimed it at the woman. He knew Ronon and Teyla would have their weapons up too, and Rodney was probably looking in shock.

The woman simply smiled at them.

She then turned her head slightly to look directly at John.

"Hello, John. I've been waiting for you." She said, sending a chill down John's back at the fact she knew his name.

--------

Keller felt like she had just seen a ghost. She was in shock- after receiving word that Doctor Parker would be returning in a couple of days with the final decision from the Review.

"Are you ok, Doctor Keller?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank-you Marie." Keller replied, faking her usual tone to cease her co-worker's concern.

Marie nodded. "Maybe you should go lay down for a while." Marie said. "You look pale."

"I..." Keller stammered. She didn't want to lay down- that would make her think of the impending Review decision, and that's the last thing she wanted to have on her mind. "I don't need to lay down. I need to finish this as soon as possible."

"Very well." Marie replied, still concerned. "Just be careful. Exhausting yourself won't do you any good."

"Thank-you, Marie. I'll be careful."

-----

John looked shocked by the woman's remark. He opened his mouth, starting to ask a question.

"Who am I?" The woman asked.

John changed to gaping at her- how the hell did she know that was what he was about to ask?

She smiled at him. "My name is Illeura, John."

John looked around at his teammates, his shock and confusion mirrored on their faces.

"I see you were drawn here by your dream, John." Illeura added.

John whipped his head back round to look at her.

She simply smiled warmly at him, before adding, "I am sorry if I have startled you. But I did it to ensure you found this room."

John frowned, "What exactly did you do?"

"I thought you would have figured that out." She replied, clearly surprised that he hadn't. John's frown deepened at this, and Illeura quickly added, "I sent you that dream, John."

His shock was soon replaced by a rather unsettling feeling. One that made John's stomach feel like it had done fifty summersaults. She had invaded his mind, and hadn't given him the chance to defend it.

"Oh, great." Rodney remarked. "Now he's Kirking in his dreams!"

"RODNEY!" John growled, and he saw the Scientist flinch.

He turned his attention back to Illeura.

"Yes, I am an Ancient." Illeura said.

Again, she had answered his question before it had even left his mind.

"Will you stop with that?!" John said, really frustrated by it.

"Forgive me, John." She replied. "To answer correctly, I once was an Ancient, given the task to be a guide for the younger Ancients who used this room.

After many, many years, my thoughts were copied, and put into a holographic version of myself- that you see now. I am fully interactive- you can talk directly to me, and I shall answer back just like any human would.

I am more human-like than most other holograms in Atlantis."

"And what about knowing what I'm going to ask?" John asked her, still wary.

"I was designed to be highly interactive." Illeura explained. "Instead of having to voice questions, all they had to do was think of it, and I would provide the answer."

"Well, it'd be better if you didn't."

Illeura nodded, and said, "I will do my best."

---------

John had radioed Zelenka to assist Rodney, who was clearly stressing over finding out the details of what was meant to happen in the room. When Zelenka had arrived, and been told of Illeura- he was rather excited. He babbled in Czech excitedly, until Rodney yelled at him.

Illeura had disappeared before Zelenka arrived- and even John saying her name in his mind didn't bring her back. Even the second or third times he still didn't get her. He concluded that she would choose to appear when they really needed her.

One hour after Zelenka arrived, John had started pacing the room. He and Teyla had fallen into step, walking around the edge of the room side-by-side, as they waited for Rodney and Radek to complete their analysis of what it did. Ronon was hidden in a patch of darkness somewhere- clearly keeping out of the way.

They had walked along one side of the room- one of the shorter walls- in silence.

"How's the little one?" John whispered to her, knowing full well that if he spoke any louder than that, Rodney would surely complain that he was breaking their concentration.

"He is doing well, John." She whispered back, a one-sided smile appearing, just as they stepped onto the circular platform at the back of the room.

As soon as they were completely on the platform, a shield dropped down from the ceiling- trapping them on the platform.

John could hear the other three's voices, but it was distorted. He watched them rush towards the platform, but lost sight of them as a bright light engulfed the area within the shield.

John knew it was a scan- he knew it all too well. After all, he had had a lot of them over the last five going on six years.

A moment later, the light faded, and the shield retracted in the manner it had appeared.

John was about to ask her if she was ok, but she swayed before he even managed to utter a word, and her eyes rolled backwards.

In a second, she was starting to fall. John quickly wrapped his arms around her- stopping her from hitting the floor.

He gently lowered her onto the ground away from the platform, lying her down on her back, as he heard Rodney's hysterical voice.

--------

* * *

When the shield had dropped down around her and John, she had seen his confusion and worry etched across his face.

A bright light had engulfed them- and she instantly felt it scanning them, her brain was different, no longer in control of her body.

The light faded, and the shield disappeared.

She could see John was looking at her in concern for her- he always did when something unpredictable occurred, and saw him open his mouth to say something to her.

But she had swayed, her vision blurred as her eyes rolled back out of control. Her legs lost all feeling, and she fell to the floor.

She heard John's body shift and felt him wrap his strong arms around her to cease her fall.

She would've thanked him- if it weren't for the fact that darkness was overwhelming her. All there was to see was blackness.

-------

John radioed Lorne, ordering him to come down and watch Rodney. He then told Ronon to stay with Rodney and Radek.

The Satedan nodded his compliance.

He then scooped Teyla into his arms, she was still in and out of consciousness, and limp in his arms. He rushed out of the room. The room was at the very end of the pier they were in, a good distance from the nearest transporter and too far from the central area of Atlantis for him to wait for the med team.

--------

Dr Weiss stood looking at test results on a tablet a Nurse had handed her, the Nurse was patiently awaiting Weiss' order of what to do next.

Weiss knew Keller was near by, busy researching something.

Ever since becoming CMO, Weiss had decided to assign the young blonde the lowest tasks possible, to see how she coped.

It conveniently meant that the young blonde would have barely any contact with patients. Especially Dr McKay.

She heard the gentle whoosh of the doors into the Infirmary as they slid open.

"DOCTOR!" Colonel Sheppard's voice came through the Infirmary.

Weiss handed the Nurse the tablet, and without a word, hurried towards the Colonel.

As she entered that section of the Infirmary, she saw the Colonel gently lowering an unconscious Teyla Emmagen onto one of the beds.

"What has happened, Colonel Sheppard?" Weiss asked, as she approached the bed.

John hated her perfectly calm tone. "A shield dropped down around us, and we were scanned. When the shield retracted, she collapsed a beat later, she's been unconscious ever since then."

Weiss was checking Teyla's pulse. Once she was done, she looked up at John. "Why didn't you radio for a medical team?"

She asked, raising an eyebrow. It was her way of grilling him for every medical-related decision he ever made.

"Because it was too far for them to go." John replied, trying his best to hide his anger. "And there are shortcuts that I can take that a team with a gurney can't." Something about Weiss just rubbed him up the wrong way. John had gotten used to the doctor's on Atlantis actually caring for their patients, but Weiss was too calm and controlled. She did a good job, her wall of emotional distance probably aided her performance at times, but it left him uncomfortable and disconcerted in her presence.

"There's no need to get angry, Colonel. You should have called ahead so that we could prepare for her arrival." She scolded.

John clenched his jaw. He was really hoping that the Med Board would just deliver their decision really soon. He couldn't take much more of Weiss.

Keller walked over rather cautiously, and John relaxed slightly with her presence.

"Anything I can do, Doctor Weiss?" Keller asked.

"Well," Weiss replied. "You could examine Colonel Sheppard."

John wanted to stay with Teyla, he felt so drawn to her side. But he knew that one more minute with Weiss, and he might just resort to punching the CMO's expressionless face.

So he stepped over to a nervous-looking Keller, and she led him into the next section of the Infirmary. She gestured to a bed that allowed him to see Teyla's while she checked him over.

"She has a way of frustrating me." John said with a disgruntled frown.

He winced slightly, realising he probably shouldn't have brought it up with Keller. "Sorry." He said, apologetically. "How is it....... here. With her?"

She sighed, and he felt sorry for her even more. "I feel as though I'm back as a trainee." She replied, as she got what she needed together. "She has me doing tasks that, in a normal hospital, the trainees would have, sometimes even giving me tasks a _nurse_ can do!"

"I overheard you saying that you and Teyla were both scanned at the same time?" She asked, and he nodded in response.

"You haven't felt anything wrong since the scan? Wooziness? Headache?"

"Medically? No." He replied, finding his eyes were drifting his attention back to Teyla, who was half blocked from his view by Weiss.

He could, _thankfully_, still see her head. She was still unconscious, which simultaneously had him worried and relieved. He was worried because he had no idea what was wrong with her, and almost felt to blame for putting her in this state, his gene got the team in trouble far too many times. But he was also relieved that she wasn't left being grilled endlessly by Weiss.

"She'll be alright, Colonel." Keller said, making John suddenly aware his concern for Teyla. "Much as Doctor Weiss annoys us, she's a good Doctor."

He nodded. She was right- Teyla _is_ going to be all right. He needed to remind himself of that. He just couldn't imagine what life would be like without her- he'd come so close to nearly loosing her so many times, that it ebbed away it him, at his strength to hold it together.

When he had been thrown into the future to a long-abandoned Atlantis, which on its own unsettled him, the holographic Rodney told him that over the years after his disappearance, many of his friends had been killed at various times- the first had been Teyla.

It had _rattled_ him to know that she had died before the others had been able to find her and save her from Michael. Thankfully though, after holo-Rodney, as John had dubbed the hologram, had returned him to the present, they changed the future, saving her & her child, Torren.

But every time she was hurt, it unsettled him. He will always carry that around, the instant feeling of fear.

It was then that he realized Keller was doing something. Looking at her, she waved a hand held scanner over him.

"I'm fine, Doc." He said.

"I'm aware of that, Colonel." She replied. She glanced over to Weiss, making sure Weiss was still busy with Teyla, before turning back to him. She quietly added, "But this is the closest to my normal responsibilities I've been since the Review began. Allow me to test you anyway- please?"

He nodded, understanding that she needed too. "Tell me, Doc. What do you thinks wrong with Teyla?"

"Well," She replied, continuing her exam of him. "If Weiss takes the same approach as I would, she'll be running tests but **won't** be able to **completely** know what's wrong until Rodney and Radek determine what did this to her."

"So her life depends on Rodney and Radek?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, we don't know that her life is in danger, but yes." She replied, clearly uncomfortable with his question. "We will find a way to save her."

He nodded.

_We will save her_, he thought.

---------

Ever since Sheppard left with Teyla for the Infirmary, Ronon watched McKay and Zelenka desperately try to work out what happened.

Lorne and two of his team arrived soon after, Ronon had noticed Lorne roll his eyes at McKay and Zelenka's arguing.

**Nine Hours Later:** Ronon walked along the corridor to the Infirmary, with the intention of checking up on his teammates.

He hadn't heard from Sheppard since he left, and presumed that Sheppard was being monitored in case it had affected him too.

Turning into the Infirmary, he spotted Teyla lying in a bed, hooked up to the usual machines. What surprised him was the fact that Sheppard was sitting beside her, his back to Ronon. Going by Sheppard's slumped shoulders, he'd been there some time.

Ronon smirked. He always suspected Sheppard's feelings for Teyla ran deeper than friendship, but that Sheppard didn't believe Teyla felt the same.

Ronon walked over to Sheppard, "Hey."

------

John had been lost in thought, until Ronon's deep voice jerked him out and back into reality.

John felt himself jump slightly at Ronon's voice- but he couldn't control or stop it.

He looked up at his friend. "Hey."

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious. Until we know more about... whatever that _thing_ is, Doctor Weiss can't do much beyond monitoring

her."

"Woolsey's been informed about the situation, and he's contacted Kanaan."

"Do you know what he's going to do?"

"Kanaan? Woolsey said he sounded rather exhausted by Torren. He might not come for a while to see her."

John nodded, and they fell into silence, which only lasted a beat.

The door into the Infirmary whooshed open, Rodney & Radek entered, both talking loudly over the other in their argument.

"Will you two turn the volume down?!" John growled at them, causing both to cease talking. Usually, he didn't mind their arguing, he found it rather amusing to see them arguing. But right now? For some reason, it was very annoying. Maybe he was tired? He'd lost track of time since the incident.

"Sorry, but we think we may have cracked the mystery of what the Ancients were testing in the room." Radek replied.

"So." John said, knowing that they were angling for a response from him. "What were they doing?"

"Well," Radek said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "We have an idea that…"

"Because Illeura refuses to answer any of our questions." Rodney piped in. "Apparently, she'll only respond to those, and I quote, 'those who are naturally Ancient'. Which excludes yours truly. I am younger than you anyway." Rodney jutted out his jaw.

John nodded. "I'll talk to her. In the mean time, what have you found?"

"From looking through the earliest logs that we can access, which took a while to track back to them, we've been able to determine that it is a lab in which they were testing some kind of weapon."

John could tell that the two Scientists were reluctant to give details. Their reluctance caused John to get an uneasy feeling. It was going to be something disastrous, wasn't it?

John saw Ronon's eyes narrow, forming a glare at the two Scientists. So John looked at the Scientists, and glared at them too.

--------

Rodney disliked it when John and Ronon, particularly the latter, glared at him like that.

He stood his ground, determined to not bend under their glares. He noticed Radek shift slightly, and guessed that the Czech would cave soon.

But Rodney couldn't take his friends glares forever.

-------

After only a few minutes, John saw the clear signs on Rodney's face that came momentarily before he cracked under pressure. So John glared harder, pushing his Scientist friend into caving.

"It's an Anti-Wraith device- at least as far as we can tell." Rodney blabbed.

* * *

John was in shock.

"Her DNA." He muttered, looking at Teyla.

"What?!" Rodney said.

"It must've picked up on her Wraith DNA." John explained, still staring at Teyla. "It explains why she's like this, and I'm... fine."

"I knew that." Rodney pouted.

"Why didn't you say straight away then?" John snapped.

"Fine." Rodney snapped. "Tease the genius who made a break through in this, when we're in a serious situation."

"You're job ain't over. You need to see if there's any more info you can get about this weapon."

"But-"

"RODNEY!" John growled, turning to look over his shoulder at Rodney and glaring. "Do you want to help Teyla,

or not?!"

"Yes-"

"So go down to the Lab, and start looking through the logs to find anything that'll help us save Teyla!"

Before Rodney could react, Illeura suddenly appeared on the other side of Teyla's bed.

"Hmm. Will you be more helpful now that Sheppard's here?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms.

Illeura didn't respond.

"How does the weapon affect the target?"

Still, she didn't reply.

"What has it done to Teyla?"

Ileura looked at Teyla, her head tilted slightly to one side. But she still didn't talk.

"How can we counteract what the weapon has done?"

She remained silent.

John was getting annoyed. Rodney could be heading to the Lab to continue his search for the answer, instead of grilling Illeura. And even Illeura could help them by simply answering Rodney's questions.

"Will she-"

"ENOUGH!" John shouted.

Rodney fell silent, and John knew he had picked up on the angry tone.

Illeura turned her attention to John, her face completely expressionless. This just made him even angrier.

"This is stupid!" John angrily said. "We're wasting time by you doing this foolish game, Illeura."

She didn't respond.

"Listen to me, Illeura." He said. He suddenly felt the urge to talk in Ancient to her, he didn't know it all that well- or at all really, but the city was telling him what he didn't know.

"Inqui fav miu amacum. Nou indeo ta ti asondo inqui. Ego indeo ta ti asordo inqui. Inqui potin defu." John said, looking directly at Illeura. [**Translation:** She is my friend. We need you to help her. I need you to help her. She can't die.]

He knew his friends would be shocked by his sudden change of language, but he knew Illeura would be more receptive if he spoke to her so.

"Ego alo inqui ceup magonus ceup ubi uban." John pleaded. "Inqui han un aliquat filium." [**Translation of his Ancient:** I cherish her as much as the city. She has a little son.] He paused- he'd seen a slight flicker of emotion on her face. He was getting through to her. He hated the idea of using Torren to argue his case, but Illeura seemed to respond to the use of him.

"Siu inqui defar ex ti haec, infi volo veo infum inqui. Poti ta vivendum quilem elisata agnit?" [If she died from this, he will be without her. Can you live with that knowledge?]

At first, she remained silent.

"Rei fav intar ubi indictarium aui gerin evesti." She told him. [**Translates:** It is in the information they have found.]

"Praebe nos!" John pleaded. ["Show us!"]

"Ego potin." ["I can't."]

"Quor!" ["Why!"]

She sighed. "Ego potin ferol ta verus modol." ["I can't tell you right now."]

"Will you two quit with the Ancient talk!" Rodney said, sounding annoyed.

"She knows how to help, but she can't show us where the answer is." John explained, folding his arms over his chest. "And she won't even say why."

"It is difficult to explain, John." She replied. "You don't have the time to listen to it, you must go find it on your own."

"It's in the logs- that's all she's told me, Rodney." John said, looking at him.

"Oh, fantastic!" Rodney sarcastically exclaimed. "That is years of research to search through!"

"Try the last five entries, Doctor." Illeura said, surprising them all. She then added, "That is as much help as I can give you."

"Go, Rodney." John said

But Rodney didn't move. "I said _**go!**_ The longer you stand here, the _**less**_ time we have to save Teyla. Now _**GO!**_"

Rodney and Radek hurried out.

------

It took them just under two hours before they radioed John to announce that they had found the solution, and that they were on their way back with it.

When Rodney and Radek turned the final corner before the Infirmary, they heard commotion from within the Infirmary.

"CLEAR!" They heard Weiss shout.

Rodney and Radek exchanged looks. Together, they rushed towards the Infirmary.

Dr Weiss, Dr Keller & two Nurses were busy giving Teyla CPR. Keller was doing the compressions, Weiss had hold of the defibrillator, and the two Nurses were assisting.

Rodney spotted Kirk and Caveman near by. John bit his lip- his eyes fixed on Teyla. He and Radek walked over to them.

"What have you got, Rodney?" John asked, still watching Teyla. Rodney suspected John could see him in the corner of his eye.

"Uh, well. The Ancients- hang on. How do you expect me to explain it when Teyla's like that?!"

"Because the sooner you say what you know, the sooner we can save her, Rodney!" John growled.

"The Ancients doing the testing weren't doing it on just the Wraith." Rodney replied. "They were putting Wraith DNA into humans- well, sick Ancients- and using them as test bunnies.

In the logs Illeura gave us, it said that the Ancients tested were affected for twenty-four hours."

"But it's been longer than that." John replied, still watching Teyla.

"Yes, but the tests were done on Ancients _injected_ with Wraith DNA!"

"It's like our ATA gene therepy." Radek explained, knowing John would be confused. "People who took the therapy- for instance, Rodney- _cannot_ use Ancient tech as much as those with it naturally, like you, Colonel."

"And how is that similar to this?" John asked.

"Well, the test subjects- the Ancients- are like the gene therapy patients now." Radek explained, pushing his glasses up again. "The weapon didn't react as much with the Ancients as the Wraith. So the affects of the weapon faded.

In short, Teyla- because she has Wraith DNA naturally, but isn't completely Wraith- will be back to normal."

Weiss moved in to put the defib paddles onto Teyla once more.

"So how come she's-" John broke off as Weiss stopped- the paddles mid-way to Teyla.

Teyla's heartbeat monitor was beeping.

"Turn that off." Weiss ordered the Nurse at the defib. To the other Nurse, she said, "And get the full body scanner ready."

---------

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:** John lent his shoulders against the Infirmary wall. After the commotion when Teyla went into cardiac arrest, John had pulled up a stool beside Teyla's bed, and had remained there.

Only a moment ago, he had adjusted himself so his back was facing the wall that was behind the head of her bed.

He turned his head, so his chin half rested on his left shoulder, enabling him to watch her- she was still unconscious, as she had been since the incident with the Anti-Wraith device.

He heard footsteps coming towards them from the other end of the Infirmary. He pulled his eyes away from her to see who it was, and he felt himself sigh at the sight of Keller approaching. He nodded slightly in greeting to her, which she returned, with a slight smile.

"Doctor Weiss is- _thankfully_- tied up with another patient." Keller said, answering John's unasked question about Weiss' whereabouts. "She's allowed me to take over Teyla's case, though I suspect that it's all done."

John nodded once. "What news do the tests bring us?"

After Teyla had almost died, which had shaken John as much as the alternative future had, she had had another scan and a series of blood samples were taken to determine her progress. It was a miracle that she was still alive, one that John was thankful for happening.

"They're looking much more normal now." Keller said, her expression showing her relief and happiness with that. "Her count is a little above the average range, but I'm sure in a couple of hours they'll be normal.

As for the coma, she'll be waking up soon."

John sighed- way heavier than he had expected it to be. That was the most positive medical information he had heard and he was very pleased.

He could see Keller was stressed by something. And it was then that he remembered why Weiss was in the Infirmary and Atlantis.

"Have you heard anything about your Review yet?" He asked.

She looked at him, and sighed. "Doctor Parker is on route here- the Daedalus made contact fifteen minutes ago to say they'll be arriving in about three hours.

Hopefully, Teyla will wake before then. I'd like to see her awake before I learn of their decision."

"Well." John said, adding a one-sided smile to try and cheer her up. "Knowing you, they won't be too harsh on you."

She weakly smiled back. "I don't know. Parker seemed very upset that Rodney and I..." She sighed. "Thank-you, Colonel, for the kind words."

"That's ok." John replied. "And call me John- we're officially off the clock right now."

-------

Kanaan peered around the corner of the open Infirmary door. Torren had been difficult to settle, clearly missing his mother's presence. He had only just succeeded in getting him to sleep, and took the opportunity to visit Teyla.

When the Infirmary door slid open for him, he had spotted Colonel Sheppard sitting beside Teyla's bed. He had ducked behind the right wall beside the door- to a position where he could peer into the Infirmary, but have less of a risk of being seen by anyone. Especially Sheppard.

He was slightly relieved to see Dr Keller approach and begin to talk with Sheppard. At least Sheppard was no longer alone with Teyla- they may no longer be together but it still hurt to think of her having feelings for another man.

After several minutes, Keller bid farewell to Sheppard, and left in the same direction she had arrived. Kanaan saw Sheppard watch her go, before his eyes drifted back to Teyla.

She was propped up at an almost sitting level but she was unconscious. Kanaan wondered how her condition was, he had not been informed anything about her since Mr Woolsey had told him what had happened.

He had told her to be careful before she went to explore the city, told her not to endanger herself, because she still had a son to care for. But she had assured him she would be fine. Now look what had happened.

He watched as Sheppard reached out, and took Teyla's right hand in his left.

He flinched, resisting the opportunity to run in there and pull Sheppard's hand away. His anger urged him to go and confront the Military Leader, put him in his place. But his common sense took over- Sheppard was her friend and his presence comforted Teyla, more than his own it seemed.

Instead, Kanaan departed. He would return to the quarters he shared with Teyla, to calm himself in the presence of Torren.

--------------

John couldn't help but smile. Teyla was on the mend, and was going to be fine.

No. She is fine.

"Quotzl fav inqui?" A familliar voice asked. [**Translates:** How is she?]

John looked up from Teyla to find the owner of the voice across the other side of the bed.

"Can't you access the Infirmary database?"

"I can, but I thought it would be more polite this way, John."

"Oh." He replied, clearly awkward. "She's in the clear, she'll be back to normal in a few hours."

Illeura nodded.

"Thanks for your _help _by the way." John said looking away to show his irritation.

"Egin paen, John." She replied. "Att ubi igit elisata ego-" [**Translates:** "I'm sorry, John. But the reason that I-"]

She looked around, making sure they were alone. She walked to stop beside him, gracefully bending over slightly, to bring her lips near his right ear.

She whispered something to him.

John was shocked by what she told him- it explained a lot. Especially the stubborn streak, a trademark of all Ancients from his experience.

She straightened upright, and John looked at her.

"Sooo, you're real huh?"

"Yes, John. I am."

"But-" He stuttered, not sure where to go from there.

She smiled. "I told you I was a hologram simply to gain your trust, and so I would not be asked to answer all your questions about the Ancients.

Because the Ascended Ancients do not like to interfere with life on your level of existence, I could not help you as much as you wanted me to- for I feared that I would be punished for helping you."

"But why? Why did you send me the dream about the room?" He asked. "What was _**so**_ important about the weapon that you had to make us find it?"

"Doctor McKay and the other.... Scientist." She said. "They will study it more- learn from the mistakes the Ancients made. And one day, I hope, you will be able to use the weapon against the Wraith and rid the Pegasus Galaxy of them for good."

"Surely you sending the dream to me is interfering."

"Ah, I understand what you mean." She replied, smiling. "But, much as that may be true, it is not.

I set the dream in your mind, but it was your choice to go and seek it out. My actions can't be counted as interfering."

"What will you do now?"

"For now, I will return to my place with the other Ascended beings. I will check on your progress with the weapon. I was part of the early group working on it, and I hope that one day, future generations may live in peace and without fear." She tells him. "To see the world without the Wraith would be such a delight!"

"We _all_ hope to see that day, Illeura."

"Yes. I do hope that you and your friends will be the ones to do it." She replied, with a sparkle in her eyes. "You are a resilient group- I see much of my own people in you and your friends.

Do not underestimate yourself, John. You have Ancient- as you call us- running through your veins. We fought the Wraith with our all, and we continued to struggle with them until we could last no more.

Have faith that you will overcome the battle, and win. I will help as much as possible. Already, the Wraith are beginning to fight one another- and that is to our advantage.

The time is approaching in which we shall free the people of Pegasus from the Wraith perpitu!"

John had looked away, getting slightly bored of the ancient's monologue, he'd heard enough from them over the years, he was waiting for them to _do_ something, not just talk about it.

"Why didn't you warn me about Teyla then? And what's with me talking Ancie…" He drifted off, realising she'd already gone.

---------

"You'll be fine, lass." Carson reassured Keller, as they walked along a corridor bound for the Briefing Room.

The Daedalus had contacted Atlantis, and they'd be there in less than thirty minutes. Dr Parker had requested that Woolsey, Keller & Carson be in the Briefing Room ready for the decision before the Daedalus' arrival.

Keller had been on edge since then- her fate as CMO of Atlantis was on the line, and out of her control. And she dreaded what was about to happen.

Keller forced a smile onto her face- she had to convince herself that it was going to be ok. But why request Carson & Woolsey when everything was going to stay the same?

As they entered the Gate Room, Keller saw Woolsey waiting just outside the Briefing Room. She and Carson walked up the stairs and over to him. They nodded once at each other, before Woolsey gestured towards the room.

"The Daedalus will be arriving in a couple of minutes." Woolsey informed them.

She didn't know what to do with herself, should she stand, or sit?

"Daedalus has dropped out of hyperspace." Chuck's voice came over the radio.

Woolsey tapped his radio, "Thank-you, Chuck."

"Woolsey." Caldwell said over the radio. "Doctor Parker is ready to beam down. We'll beam her into the Briefing Room if that's ok."

"That's fine, Colonel." Woolsey replied, "We're all here, waiting for her."

A moment later, there was a flash of the Asgard beam, and as it faded, Dr Alison Parker was revealed within it.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, Doctor." Woolsey said to Parker.

"Thank-you, Mr Woolsey. And Hello, to all of you." Parker replied.

"Shall we sit?" Woolsey asked, gesturing to the table.

Parker walked around to one side of the table, sitting in the middle chair in the middle of that side.

The other three took seats on the other side, Keller's stomach did a back flip as she sat down directly across from Parker; Woolsey on her right, and Carson on her left.

Parker pulled out a few files from her briefcase, placing them neatly in front of her.

"Before I get to the decision, I would like to firstly thank you for your co-operation for the entire duration of the Review." Parker said. "Now, let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Keller was too nervous to respond.

"The Board discussed my notes on the Review, and discussed a solution to it." Parker said. She was addressing all three, but Keller noticed that she kept looking sternly at her. This just made her feel even worse.

"Our main issue of concern is the fact that Doctor Keller continues to provide medical treatment to Doctor McKay. In an emergency situation, myself and the rest of the Board agree that Doctor Keller should be involved.

However, and I said this to Doctor Keller when I was last here, it goes against all medical ethics for a Doctor to be in charge of the General Medical Care of a patient who you are romantically involved with."

Parker paused and looked briefly at her notes.

"Beyond that issue," She continued. "We now have concerns that your lack of experience is a larger problem than we hoped it would be when we assigned the position to you.

Since Doctor Beckett has...returned, we have put this into consideration when making our decision. And, we have come to an unanimous decision."

Keller noticed Parker watching her- and it made her feel very uncomfortable, but fought hard to keep it hidden.

"Doctor Keller, you will no longer be CMO of Atlantis. You will treat only Military personnel, except in an emergency situation, in which your help may be required to treat the injured."

Parker then turned to Carson. "Doctor Beckett. Despite the fact that you are..."

She checked her notes. Keller saw a look of disgust flicker on then off Parker's face. It was clear that Parker heavily disbelieved what had happened to Carson. Everyone in Atlantis had learnt to believe that even the impossible situations of Earth **are** possible in Pegasus.

"A clone." Parker finally finished, the look of disgust appearing again. "And that the real you died in an explosion caused by an exploding tumour-" Keller sensed Parker's disbelief in even that. "-the Board has decided that you have knowledge and experience unmatched by any other and you are re-instated as Atlantis' CMO."

Keller had been expecting this- to loose the position of CMO.

Thankfully, the Board had chosen to go with Carson as the new CMO. Over the months since they'd been able to save Carson, he and Keller had worked together in the Infirmary- and they respected each other.

Keller was relieved that the Board had acknowledged his ability as a Doctor, and considered him the best person to be CMO.

She was also relieved she no longer had to survive each shift under Weiss' command. She was on the verge of feeling so demeaned about being handed the lowest tasks, she was almost going to quit and return to Earth. It would mean she'd loose Rodney too, but she couldn't take it. Thankfully, it was all over and the outcome wasn't as horrific as it could have been.

Parker looked at Woolsey. "The Daedalus is not due to embark back to Earth for a couple of days. And since the Midway Station was destroyed, the Daedalus is my only way back." Parker said. "There is a need for a transition period so the

Doctors and Nurses can adjust to Doctor Beckett as their CMO. This will occur while I remain in Atlantis.

I hope there is a set of quarters for me to use in the mean time?"

"Certainly, Doctor." Woolsey replied. "You are most welcome to stay in Atlantis until the Daedalus is ready to leave.

I can show you to your quarters, if we are done here?"

"Yes, I have said all I want." Parker replied, seemingly politer to Woolsay than with Keller. "Oh, I almost forgot. During the transition, I would like to observe the day-to-day running of the Infirmary. From what I have read in reports from Atlantis, what you experience here in the.... Pegasus Galaxy, is rather extraordinary.

I would like to see some of this for myself."

"Sounds fine." Woolsey replied. "But it is really up to Doctors Beckett and Keller to decide."

"I don't mind at all." Carson added. "As long as the staff have room to do their work, and if you need to ask a question, remember it and ask it later. We are often faced with situations that need all our attention and our swiftness."

"I am happy to oblige to any conditions, Doctor Beckett." Parker replies. She turned to Keller. "Doctor Keller?"

"I'm fine with it too." Keller replied.

"Good. Then that's settled." Parker said. She picked up her files, and put them in her briefcase. "I believe we have discussed this for long enough. It is time I let you all return to your jobs."

-----------

Keller let out a sigh of relief as she and Carson headed back to the Infirmary. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Having the Board's decision looming over her had been a dreadful experience.

"Are you alright, lass?" Carson asked and Keller suddenly became aware the Scotsman had heard her sigh.

"Yes, thank-you, Carson." She replied. "It's just-" She sighed again.

"A relief to have that decision made?" He asked. He smiled at her. "I've noticed you've been worried ever since Doctors Weiss and Parker's first arrival. And also extra stressed."

"I'm glad you're the CMO." She told him, as they continued to walk. "Out of you and Weiss... I honestly prefer to have you as my boss."

Carson chuckled. "Aye. I totally agree with you there, Jennifer."

Keller hadn't realised how quickly they'd been walking. Before she knew it, they were walking round the final corridor before the Infirmary.

John, Rodney and Ronon were gathered beside Teyla's bed.

Keller noticed John was the first to see them. John gave Rodney a nudge- who looked at him. John gestured his head towards Keller. She watched as Rodney turned, and looked at her.

He hurried over to her, rather worriedly, "How did it go?"

"Well, it had the result I was expecting." Keller replied. "I've been demoted-" Rodney semi-gasped. "And Carson's now CMO."

"WHAT?!" Rodney said, "Oh, that's... what about Doctor Weiss?"

"There's a transition period, and then Doctors Weiss and Parker will be on the Daedalus when it returns to Earth." Carson said. "The transition will last for as long as the Daedalus is here."

Rodney nodded, and took hold of Keller's hand. With this show of affection and support, Keller knew that everything was going to be all right.

----------

John felt sympathy for Keller. A lot had happened to the young blonde Doctor over the last two, almost-three years she'd been in Atlantis. And now this.

John had completely forgotten that his right hand was lingering near Teyla's left hand, until hers shifted, brushing against his.

He turned his attention to her, to find that she was stirring. Her eyes flickered open slowly, and locked with his eyes.

He smiled at her. "Hey." He said, his voice soft.

"Hey." She replied, smiling slightly. "What happened?"

John explained it all to her, Rodney correcting him every now and then, with no protest from anyone else.

"And then Illeura turned up here, and revealed...." John trailed off- not sure if he should tell them.

"Revealed what, Sheppard?" Rodney asked. "That's she's madly in love with you?"

"Noooo." John glared. "She's a real Ancient- not a hologram with real memories.

A real Ancient."

"Wow." Keller said after a minute.

John nodded. "Because the Ascended Ancients can't interfere with life in this level of existence, she couldn't help us that much- which is why she made you find the answer in the log, Rodney." John explained. "She's gone back to the rest of the

Ascended Ancients, but she's watching us."

"Why?"

"Because, Rodney, she believes we are the ones who can get the Anti-Wraith Weapon to a functional level. She hopes that the Weapon can be used to make the Wraith extinct."

"And one day, they will be." Teyla added. "Whether it is because of this Weapon, or some other way, or if a later generation achieves it, the people of Pegasus and Earth shall be free from the Wraith."

"Sorry to put a dampener on that, but generation upon generation have struggled against the Wraith. The closest anyone has ever been to destroying the Wraith have been the Ancients. No-one can destroy them."

"RODNEY!" Everyone else said simultaneously- either angry, shocked, or maybe even both.

"Sorry." Rodney said, before mumbling something and departing.

The others all look confused.

"What did he say?" Ronon asks.

John shrugged.

Teyla sighed- noticing the absence of two people. "Where is Kanaan? Torren?"

John gulped. He hadn't seen either of them- he'd been here beside her for most of the time she was here, and he hadn't seen Kanaan visit.

"Woolsey told him what happened." Ronon told her.

"You know, Teyla. Torren's probably keeping him busy." John added.

Teyla smiled her one-sided smile, and a small laugh emerged. "You are probably right, John." She replied.

-------------

Ronon knew how close John and Teyla had become over the years.

Their body language was completely comfortable with each other- and they seemed to be blind to it.

Ronon smirked at noticing John's right hand had remained near Teyla's left hand. It was rather amusing how subconsciously his two friends were displaying their feelings for each other.

Ronon looked at Carson and Keller. Ronon had been disappointed when Keller said she was interested in someone else- especially after he found out it was _**Rodney**_. But he was "getting over"- as John had once said- his attraction to the petite blonde. Amelia Banks was definitely helping with that.

"Uh, we have... work to do." Keller said to all of them.

"Yes. I should arrange a time to inform the staff of the change of CMO." Carson added.

"I'll help." Keller replied.

They both headed off to other end of the Infirmary.

"Off to the gym." Ronon said. He turned to go, but stopped to add, "It's good to see you're ok, Teyla."

Teyla nodded. Ronon left.

---------

John was slightly confused by the sudden mass exodus of the others.

"Are we that bad a company that they all bail out on us?" John asked, mentally kicking himself for the idiotic comment.

"Life moves on, John." She replied.

"You were unaffected by the weapon?" She asked, her concern etched on her face.

"Yeah. It must've picked up that I had no Wraith DNA." He said.

"It is good to know you're ok." She replied. "Thank-you, for saving me."

He smiles. "Gotta look after Supermom for the little guy, don't I?"

Her one-sided smile appeared again.

It was times like this that he wished he had opened up to her more.

Feeling rather overwhelmed by emotions, & rather claustrophobic, he decided to leave.

"Catch ya later, Teyla." He said, standing up.

----------

She nodded, "Bye, John."

As she watched him make his way out of the Infirmary, she let out a slow, deep sigh.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** I was listening to music while typing this up. Was part-way through John's final POV bit, when "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem started playing. It was the Instrumental, but nonetheless, it reminds me of the situation between John & Teyla. Itunes has the knack of pulling out the best songs at the perfect time. (so does my Ipod Nano!)


End file.
